Don't Starve Origins: The Ringling Brothers '
by M.E.Watkins
Summary: Wolfgang and Wes are the best of friends, ever since the young mime wandered into the strongman's circus year ago. The pair seem rather inseparable until Wes' own past comes back to him with a request. A request with rewards that might save the failing circus and when Wes' manages to bring Wolfgang in on the act, it may bring them into another world of trouble entirely...


"Is location much farther?"  
The hefty man grunted as he pushed his load up a steep grassy hill. One of the wooden wheels creaked over a stone and the entire caravan lurched to the side. Wolfgang hurriedly secured it with his free hand.  
"Gagh. Darn rocks is everywhere!" He cursed, tilting the wagon back into position and hurriedly shoving it up the hilltop. The dense grove of sugar maples provided a barrier between the earth and the scalding sun, so he stopped for a moment and took a seat in the shade.

There was no sound, but Wolfgang looked up anyway. His scrawny little companion had finally reached the top himself and his painted face showed an expression of shock as he hurried over.

He jumped up and down impatiently, hands on his hips and a scowl across his face.  
"Ah, I give you breaks Wes. Now you shall give me mine!" Wolfgang scolded with twinkle in his eye.  
Wes pouted and crossed his arms, turning away in disgust.  
"Ha! You want to push this instead?" Wolfgang laughed heartily "Even strong men must take rests. Specially with sun out like this."  
He put a hand to his forehead and looked out across the horizon. He couldn't even see the circus tents anymore. Just hills and trees stretching out into the clear blue sky.  
"We is long way from home." He pointed out. "How much farther until location? Monkeys is likely needing food soon."  
Right on cue, the caravan shook slightly as its passengers hopped about. They let out a few screeches just to make sure they were heard.  
"See? Mathilde and her babies is wanting home."  
Wes turned back around and held out two of his fingers a short distance apart from each other.  
"That is what you say for all past miles!" Wolfgang sighed.  
Wes blushed and shrugged sheepishly. Once again he held out his fingers to show the distance, giving a nod to assure its accuracy.  
"Ah, well," Wolfgang climbed back to his feet and wiped his brow. "I suppose I best get moving then. Must get there soon for surprise, right?"  
He gave the little mime a friendly pat on the back, unintentionally shoving him to the ground.  
"Oh! Sorry Wes! I is not always know my streng-"  
Wes held out his hands and began pulling an invisible rope. Slowly he hoisted himself to his feet, then began twisting the strand of air with his gloved fingers. They moved as fast as lightning and with as much skill as a weaver, despite not touching anything at all. Wolfgang watched him worked until suddenly, Wes was not holding air anymore.  
He was holding a bright green balloon turtle, it's shell shinning in the sun.  
"Ha! Well done!" Wolfgang applauded. "I not even see balloon this time! You has gotten much faster! That is for sure!"  
Wes grinned from ear to ear and allowed the turtle to float away. Both men watched as it swam off to its new home in the atmosphere, neither looking away until it was out of sight.

Then Wes looked at his wrist and jumped. Whatever his invisible watch had read, it meant they were running late. He quickly turned back to Wolfgang and began frantically pointing at the wagon.  
"All right! All right! I is going! He laughed heartily as he once again took hold of the wagon. "No need to get suspenders in a knot!"  
Wes rolled his eyes.  
Once they were on the move again, however, he checked to make sure his suspenders were straight. The last thing he wanted was to look like some dirty….. _clown_. There were more than enough of those at the circus already.  
"So, Wes." Wolfgang began, breaking the mime from his thoughts. "Since we is getting so close, could you tell what big surprise is?"  
Wes smiled mischievously and shook his head.  
"Well, maybe at least hint?"  
Wes shook his head again.  
"Oh come on!" Wolfgang began pushing with his back so that he could face his friend directly. "You drag me from bed at crack dawn, have me take Mathilde and all rest of monkeys and put them in wagon, then I push and push and push all day! Surely I earn one hint!"  
Wes stuck out his tongue playfully.  
"You not even help push! Come on! Just little hint?"  
The mime considered this for a moment, putting his hand on his chin and taking a sip from an invisible glass of wine. Finally he gave in. With wave of his hand, he began to twist at the air once again. Wolfgang watched intently as his friend created another balloon sculpture. This time his finished work was a small tent with bright orange and yellow stripes and a tiny red flag adorning the very tip.  
"Ha! I know this one! Is circus tent! Surprise has something to do with circus!" Wolfgang declared proudly. He grinned for a few seconds.  
Then he furrowed his brow and scrunched up his thick eyebrows.  
Then he frowned.  
"Hey! This is obvious!" He realized.  
Wes opened his mouth and widened his eyes in dramatic shock, as if unable to believe this insult.  
"Is obvious and you know it!" He gestured towards his load. "I is pushing circus wagon full of monkeys, what more circusy?! And…and we is circus folk so whatever we do is circusy anyways! Come now, you can give better hint than that!"  
Wes sighed and shook his head, still smiling.  
"Now, don't play like that!" Wolfgang smirked. "I is not fond of yous attitude, little man."  
Wes prepared to respond, but then noticed they had arrived. He held out his hands motioning for his friend to hault.  
The strongman stopped.  
"Here?" He asked, surveying the area with a sweep of his head. "But….but this is same as rest of forest! Why here?"  
Try as he might, there was nothing Wolfgang could see that was worth being out here. More trees, more grass, more dirt, more sky, a shiny railroad track, nothing special.  
Wolfgang looked to Wes for an explanation, but the little mime was already walking away.  
"Hey! Wes!" Wolfgang bounded towards his friend. "Where is you going now?"  
Wes held out his balloon tent once again, which had somehow disappeared and reappeared with no real explanation.  
"What!? But…we just got here! And yous not explain to me anything!" Wolfgang rubbed his head "Come now! You know how much thinking makes mine head ache! I just want-"  
WOOOO-WOOOO! WOOOO-WOOOO!  
The blaring of a whistle echoed through the woods, causing Wolfgang to look up.  
"Huh. Train running here." He stated, scratching his head. Strange. He hadn't known that trains went through this part of the country, yet the fact that he'd just heard one didn't surprise him.  
Now why was that? There had to be a reason, if he could just remember…  
Whatever the reason was though, Wes had suddenly become far more jumpy. He grabbed onto the strongman's wrist with both hands and pulled with all his might.  
Wolfgang didn't budge.  
Then Wes ran around to the back of him and began shoving as hard as he could.  
Wolfgang didn't move an inch.  
WOOOO-WOOOO! WOOOO-WOOOO!  
The whistle sounded again, louder this time. Wes pulled on his hair in frustration, accidentally removing a few dirty strands in the process. He jumped directly in front of Wolfgang and blew on an invisible horn for as long and as loud as his lungs would allow him to.  
No sound came out _and_ Wolfgang didn't notice.  
The mime slapped his forehead. Of course that hadn't worked.  
"Hang on one moment." Wolfgang finally murmured. "I know I forgetting something important. Just need to remember. Err, this is killing me! What is it I…"  
The memory finally hit him like a pie in the face. There had been railroad tracks back in the forest where he'd left the circus wagon! That was why it hadn't surprised him! He grinned proudly at having finally remembered!  
Then he furrowed his brow and scrunched up his thick eyebrows.  
Then his eyes widened in panic.  
The wagon hadn't just been near the railroad tracks…  
"Wes! Wes! We has to go back!" He shouted, his outbreak catching the mime off guard and knocking him over once again. "The wagon and Mathilde and her babies! Train is going to-"  
There was a millisecond of silence.  
Then one hundred tons of steam powered iron collided head first with a circus wagon.  
CRASH!  
The sound of glass shattering, pipes bursting, pistons popping, metal bending, monkeys squealing and a locomotive screeching off the track combined into an earth-shaking cacophony. Trees began toppling as easily as dominos from the impact as the train leaned on its thin wheels.  
Wes quickly reached for Wolfgang's wrist, but needn't have bothered. The strongman swooped the little mime up in his arm and dove to the side. The locomotive fell with a heavy thud, BANG!, with its engine right where they had stood only seconds before.  
Tsssssssssssst.  
A quiet exhale whispered from the engine, the only sound in the forest. Both men stared with their jaws wide open at the machine.  
It was a strange silence that lasted only a short time. Soon they heard the faint sounds of frightened passengers murmuring as they slowly climbed from the passenger car.  
"Those people needs help." Wolfgang quickly got to his feet. "Wes, yous go find Mathilde and other monkeys to make sure they is okay. I go check on passenger and look for telephone to call help."  
Wes shook himself awake, still slightly startled at how close they had been to death.

"Well yous can't use telephone! Now go finds them! Before they is getting hurt!"  
The mime tried again to raise an objection, but Wolfgang was already hurrying toward the train. "

"…..! …..! …..! ….!"  
Wes was in far to foul a mood to care about how terrible his language was.  
It was unbelievable. One job, there was one job and he'd done it. The odds of surviving that wreck were slim and even if that man did, he'd certainly have gotten a bad enough injury to get the message and be finished off.  
Later.  
By someone who wasn't him.  
But nooooo, Wolfgang _had_ to ignore him and _had_ to go help out the other people on the train. And now look! Here he was wandering through the woods trying to find a bunch of monkeys. Those were supposed to be a distraction for the authorities! Not a wild goose chase for him!  
He angrily kicked a nearby rock, not realizing it was half buried in the ground.

Another string of curses fell noiselessly from his mouth as he hopped up and down, rubbing his bruised foot. Finally, Wes stopped and took a deep breath.  
Of course Wolfgang was going to stop. He was a nice guy. That's why everyone liked him. That's why they were friends. That's why, when everyone in the circus had tried to drive off a starving performer who hadn't had a voice or a home since birth, Wolfgang had been the one to step in.  
The thought made Wes smile once again. What was he so upset about? Soon he'd finally be able put this whole crazy business behind for good.  
First though, he had a bunch of monkeys to find.  
He reached to his side for a pair of invisible binoculars and scanned the forest. He spun around a few times, hoping to spot a tail or a tuff of brown fur, but there was nothing but trees and bushes.  
Wes tapped his chin in consideration. The monkeys had been trained by Wigwoggle the, ugh, _clown_ which meant they could be literally any-  
Thump!  
OW! What was that?  
Wes rubbed his suddenly bruised head and his eyes landed on a nearby stone. A stone he was absolutely positive had not been there before.  
He lowered his eyes and frowned up into the trees. Sure enough, a very small spider monkey was leering down at him from a branch, its grin stretched so widely that his lips curled up to expose his gums.  
That cheeky no-good clown-loving little monster! This was the reason he'd shoved them in front of that train in the first place! It would serve the beast right If he got killed out here by some….  
Wes took a deep breath, grit his teeth and motioned for the primate to come down.  
The little devil merely laughed in his face before scampering off through the branches. Wes quickly took off after him. He stumbled over bushes and weeds trying to keep pace, but his little legs were not made for running while the monkey's arms were made for swinging in the treetops. It wasn't much of a race and soon the primate was out of sight, but Wes ran on. As satisfying as it would be to see Wigwoggle upset, that would mean making Wolfgang feel bad for the stupid clown and the stupid monkeys. There was just no way Wes could stand to upset Wolfgang. He just couldn't, not in a million years.  
"EEEEEKKKK! EEEEEEEEEK! EEEEEEEEEEEKKK!"  
The monkey, having appeared once again from the treetops, swung right over Wes's head. He screeched at the top of his lungs as he rushed past him and hurried off through the forest.  
Wes tilted his head to the side. What on earth was that all about? He turned towards the direction the monkey had come from and, with a mixture of hesitance and curiosity bubbling in his stomach; he headed off to find out what had startled the little brute so badly. He pushed through a dense grove of trees. The low hanging branches swiped at his clothes, leaving them with tears and swatches of grime smeared upon his shirt. Drat. And he'd just gotten that cleaned too.  
Wait. Hmmmm, that was odd. It could have sworn it was sunny a minute ago, now it looked as dark as midnight. But how? It was only two-thirty and there hadn't been a cloud in the sky all day!  
He reached out to brush away another branch and found himself staring into a clearing. Wes jumped back and slapped a hand over his mouth to keep from gasping, forgetting for a moment that no one could hear him either way.  
There was a body lying there, its arms and legs limply stretched out on the grass. Wes stared in shock. Was that a….  
A slight movement distracted him from the question as Wes's eyes adjusted to the dim light. He trembled at what he saw. Those things…he could only describe them as shadows. Shadows that shifted from black grasping hands to fanged monsters to strange dark men and back again. They swarmed around the body as if they were vultures, merging and fading into one another so it was impossible to tell how many there were.  
Wes gulped and took a step back.  
His foot found a twig.  
CRACK!  
The sudden snapping caused the shadows to freeze. Wes ducked behind a tree, his heart pounding like a drum and sweat dripping down the back of his head. He clenched his eyes tightly, praying for those things not to see him. A cold chill ran down his spine as something brushed against his arm. It felt as light and as soft as feather. He didn't want to open his eyes. Whatever it was wasn't going to be good, but he knew he couldn't stand there forever. Slowly he wrestled one eye open, preparing himself for whatever was there.  
There was feather on his shoulder. A pale blue one that had likely fallen from the nest above his head.  
Wes blinked, smiled and let out the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. Praise the Lord! He was alive!  
"Wes! Wes! Is yous over here?"  
The booming voice erupted from the forest, which Wes suddenly realized was once again bright and sunny.  
"…..! …!...!" Wes called out to him.  
At that same moment Wolfgang came marching through the thicket of trees, ignoring the branches swiping at him as if they were merely toothpicks.  
"Aha! I has found you!" He smiled and patted Wes on the back, this time being extremely careful not to knock him down. "Has you had any luck finding Mathilde or her babies?"  
Wes sighed and shook his head. Wherever that little devil run off to, he'd be long gone by now.  
Wolfgang hung his shoulders, but continued to smile.  
"Is okay." He assured his friend. "I has called police and doctors on train telephone and everyone seems only to has injuries. So now, I help you!"  
Wes's smile returned. Searching for the furry little brutes would be far more enjoyable with a second pair of eyes.  
"All right! Let us get to-WHHAAAAAAT!?" Wolfgang stared past Wes into the nearby clearing. "Who is this?"  
Wes blinked. He'd almost forgotten about the dead-  
"Come on! He need help!" Wolfgang rushed into the clearing with Wes following behind him at a wary pace. The strongman bent down beside the body. It was a young man, exceptionally lanky and moderately starved by the look of him, dressed in a rather ratty beige suit. He reminded Wolfgang of Wes from wat back when he'd first wandered onto the circus grounds.  
"Hey! Sirs! Is yous okay? Sirs!" He shook the body softly.  
Much to Wes's surprise, the man slowly opened his eyes.  
"Wh-what?" He stuttered weakly. He hurried to sit up, but his arms shook from the effort "Agh.."  
His arms gave way, but Wolfgang quickly caught him.  
"Easy friend. Take it easy." Wolfgang helped him up and looked him over. The man didn't have any injuries, but he still seemed incredibly tired.  
"I…I'm all right." The man looked up first at the behemoth that knelt beside him, then at the little mime hovering a safe distance away. "What's going on? Who are you? And…and…."  
He slowly began to take in his surroundings.  
"What happened to the train!?"  
"Train? You mean train from accident?" Wolfgang stared at him curiously. "But…that far away! How you get here?"  
"I have no idea!" The man shook his head in disbelief. "I mean….I can't remember at the very least…I was just sitting there….and the engineer blew the whistle….I just can't seem to…" He sighed and returned his gaze to the two men. "Oh, where are my manners. My name is William Carter."  
"Is Wolfgang!" The strongman pointed proudly to himself, then gestured towards his friend. "And he is Wes. We is circus folk who come see if yous need help."  
"I think I could have guessed you were from the circus." William chuckled as he got to his feet, his legs still a bit wobbly but he managed alright. "Uhhhhgg. I feel terrible. I wonder if this is what a hangover feels li- Agh!"  
The man stumbled forward, but Wolfgang quickly caught him by the arm again.  
"Steady friend. Whatever has happen to yous, it no good. Hey Wes! You has any clue to what happen?" He called over to the mime, but Wes had been distracted by a small glimmer that shone from beneath a bush. He hurried over to see and found that the cause of it was a pair of large round glasses, the sunlight reflecting off its thick lenses.  
"Oh! Those would be mine!" William exclaimed happily. Wes handed them over with a skeptical glare.  
"Thank you so much!" William continued. "I can't see a thing without-"  
He paused as he slipped the glasses over his eyes. With a frown, he took them off. Then put them back on, squinting through the glass.  
"Is something wrong?" Wolfgang asked.  
"Uh…..no. I guess not." William stared at the glasses for a moment, a tinge of disbelief in his eyes, before quickly shoving them into his pocket. "Thank you for finding them. And me for that matter! I…I'm afraid I have no idea where I am."  
"Ha! That easy! Yous still in forest! Train wreck right off in that direction." Wolfgang pointed back the way he'd come from.  
"Wreck?" William rubbed his head. "Yes….I think I remember that. The train was running into something….colorful."  
Wolfgang frowned and hung his head shamefully.  
"Uh, yes." He began. "I is afraid that would be-"  
Wes suddenly jumped forward and slapped his hand over the strongman's mouth. Wolfgang and William both stared at him. Wes smiled awkwardly and slowly pulled his hand away.  
This was going to get bad, really bad, unless he could find a distraction.  
An invisible lightbulb flicked on above his head. His smile turned to excitement as he pulled a flyer from his pocket and held it out to William.  
"Oh? What's this? Oh! It's a flyer for your circus!" He examined the paper carefully, then let out a warm chuckle. "Is…is this you?"  
William held the paper towards Wolfgang and pointed to the slender little man balancing on an elephant using a single hand. The man in the picture shared the same mustache and leotard as the behemoth standing before him.  
"Of course it me! Who else would yous think it?" Wolfgang smiled mischievously. "Is you saying yous not think I can do this? Is Wolfgang too big and too bulky to do delicate acrobatics?"  
"Of course not….though it is a just a bit hard to believe it's the same person."  
"Well then, yous come to show and see it in person! Is sure yous love it!" Wolfgang's smile wavered. "I'd come soon though. Next show may be last if people not come." He added in beneath his breath.  
William frowned sympathetically.  
"Oh. I'm so sorry. It sounds like we're in the same boat there."  
"What!? No, is nothing!" Wolfgang quickly pulled his smile back to its full size. "I is just thinking is all! Nothing to worry!"  
"Well then, how about I make a deal of it. I come to see one of your shows if you two come to see one of mine someday."  
Wolfgang blinked and Wes, whose mind had wandered off during the conversation, snapped back to attention.

Wes's mouth moved, but nothing came out.  
"Beg your pardon?"  
Wolfgang laughed at William's confusion.  
"Wes is asking about yous show and what it is you do?" He explained.  
"Oh. I see. Well, I'm a magician. I used to perform all the time back in England, but it seems a lot harder to catch a break here." William eagerly reached into his pocket. "Hang on I know I have a flyer left in here. It's just buried under something…."  
As he rummaged through his things, dropping a deck of cars and a short string of handkerchiefs in the process, a slight breeze happened to blow against the circus flyer he held in his free hand. It was just enough to knock off another scrap of paper that had gotten stuck to it and the scrap glided to the ground just as William withdrew his flier.  
"Ah-ha! Here it is!" He announced, pulling out the folded wad of paper. "It's a bit wrinkled though. I haven't had enough money to print a decent one since…"  
It was then that he noticed the fallen scrap of paper and stooped to pick it up.  
"Well? Is you going to show us or not?" Wolfgang asked, the small paper not even registering in his mind.  
On the other hand, Wes had tensed up dramatically from the moment William mentioned his profession. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. There was no way. There was no chance. There was absolutely no possibility that this person could possibly be…  
He glanced up at William and realized what the scrap of paper in his hand was. The one he was now reading with wide eyes and shaky, sweaty hands. Wes leaped up and snatched the paper from him.  
It too late though.  
William locked eyes with the mime so suddenly that Wes didn't have time to stop himself from defensively stepping back.  
"What?" Wolfgang looked back and forth between the two. "What is wrong?"  
"I-I-I-I-I…." William stuttered.  
And without warning, he raced off into the forest as fast as his legs would carry him.  
"What? Wait! What is wrong?" Wolfgang called after him, completely in the dark. "Agh! What just happen!? I don't understand-Wes! What is yous doing!?"  
The little mime was franticly pacing back and forth, pulling on his hair as thoughts jangled about inside his head.  
Nooo! It actually was him! It was impossible, absolutely impossible! But for some reason he was perfectly fine! And now that he'd seen that note there was no way he'd let anyone find him again. Wes didn't have any chance! Not that had been trying to though. Crash a train, sure! But actually going out of your way and hurting someone? Or worse…..No, no, no, no! That was…that was just wrong! But now there was no way they'd give him anything now! Agh! How had this all gone so wrong!?  
"Wes! What is gotten into you!? I is needing an explanation please! I just…not get this!" Wolfgang watched with worry as his friend continued pacing, finally noticing the scrap of paper that was clenched in his gloved hand.  
"Ah-ha! This is what causes it, right?" He stepped forward and snatched the paper from Wes's hand.  
The mime quickly tried to take it back, his eyes panicking and pleading for the paper, but no matter how he jumped and stretched he was no match against Wolfgang's height.  
And so Wolfgang read the sloppily written letter.  
 **Hey Wes! Been a while sense you left us. Ya havent forgotten all your old pals, have ya? Hear the show-biz hasnt been maken much dough. Thought I'd cut ya an offer. Quack magician owes us cash and hes trying to skip town on the next train. How bout you cause him a little trouble? Just enough to say we aint taking no for an answer. We can handle the rest. You stay clean and get a nice wad of money while your at it. Sound good? I'll send it to you once the jobs done.  
** It was too late. Wes slowly backed away as Wolfgang's expression changed. His shoulders slumped and his eyes clouded with disbelief that darkened with every passing word. Wes gulped as his friend stood there with the letter in his hand, dazed.  
Then Wolfgang's hand shook as he clenched the letter, crumbling it into pieces, and growled as he raised his head.  
"You….you…." He sputtered for a few moments, and then his words came out in a fiery, raging torrent. "YOU TRY TO CRASH TRAIN?! ON PURPOSE!? HOW COULD YOU!? YOU KNOW PEOPLE COULD HAVE DIED!? MANY ARE INJURED AND MAMAS AND THEIR CHILDREN ARE SCARED NOW! MATHILDE AND BABIES ARE ALL LOST! AND YOU. YOU. YOU. YOU GET ME TO DO DIRTY WORK! FOR MONEY! I TRUST YOU AND YOU SPIT IN TRUST'S EYE!"  
Wes coward backward, shaking his head violently.

"DON'T TRY TO TALK WAY OUT OF THIS!" With one swift motion, Wolfgang grabbed Wes by the shoulders and pinned him to the nearest tree as easily as if he were a ragdoll. "…..AND THAT LETTER SAY YOU HURT NICE MAGIC MAN? YOU NOT EVEN KNOW HIM! HE WAS NO BETTER OFF THEN YOU WHEN YOU SHOWED UP AT CIRCUS TENT! HAS YOUS THOUGHT OF THAT? THAT HE MIGHT NEED HELP TOO? NO! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS MONEY YOU…..YOU….YOU…!"  
Wolfgang roared, unable to insult his friend even now, and dropped the quivering mime to the ground.  
"IS YOUS EVEN LISTENING!?"  
Wes couldn't meet his friend's angry gaze. There wasn't anything he could do and certainly nothing he could say. Even if he could speak though, how would he explain? Even he had difficulty of putting into words the chilling, burning, heart-skipping, head-pounding terror he'd felt when he heard that the circus's next show might be their last. Or the numbing sensation when that letter appeared just at the moment he would have blindly followed death off a cliff. Or burned down a church. Or even….if he had been asked to right then…..maybe he would have really and truly murdered someone.  
If it only meant he could stay in that joyful life of colored tents, cotton candy, cheering audiences and…  
And with Wolfgang.  
Wes reached into his pocket. Faster than the blink of an eye, he was holding a blue balloon with a very sad face drawn upon it in black marker. He held it out to Wolfgang with a shaky hand.  
The Strongman took it.  
And let fly away.  
"Problems is not fixed with balloons." He growled.  
Then he turned and walked away.  
Wes looked up and sniffled. He watched with blurred eyes as Wolfgang left. Even after the man was out of sight, Wes continued to stare at the blank patch of forest. Then finally, he pulled himself to his feet.  
And with the tears finally starting to melt away at his make-up, walked off in the opposite direction.

****************************************************************************************************  
(Wolfgang's Story-17 years later)  
The sky was awash in a blanket of grey clouds so heavy that they sagged down to earth, covering the shipyard in a massive fog.  
"Hey Jim! Get you rear over here!" A young man shouted through the mist as his companion hurried over to him.  
"I got it! I got it!" Jim took hold of the other side of the wooden crate, bearing half of its weight in his arms. He instantly let out a groan as he steadied himself as best he could on the slick stone walkway.  
"Heavy, ain't it?" The first man grunted, his legs still shaking from the effort even with the help of his friend.  
"What's….in these….things? Bricks?"  
"Yup!"  
The two struggled beneath the weight as they slowly felt their way through the drizzling rain, their bodies already too wet and numb to notice to chill.  
"Where….are we putting….this one Greg?" Jim finally managed to ask.  
"Over on the loading dock." Greg shakily replied. "They're using this for a new car factory. Going right where…the old library is."  
"You don't…..say?"  
"Yeah, they just gotta move some crackpot lady who-WHOA!"  
Greg's foot found its way into a water puddle. It slid out from beneath him, sending him onto the stone road with a painful thud. Jim cried out as his arms gave way beneath the weight of the crate.  
"AGH!" Greg shouted in panic and held out his hands in a futile attempt to keep the box from crushing him.  
It never so much as touched him.  
"Hey! What I keep telling to you? Yous call me when yous got too heavy a box!"  
Both of them unclenched their eyes to see the massive man carrying the box slung over one shoulder as if it were full of feathers.  
"Oh….oh man…." Greg let of a breath of relief and shakily climbed to his feet. "Thanks…for that."  
"Yeah, nice save Wolfgang." Agreed the other worker nodded. A small snicker escaped from him. "Um….Have you looked into getting a different uniform yet?"  
Wolfgang frowned slightly as he pulled down his navy blue shirt for the hundredth time.  
"Is work in progress." He justified, thinking of how many times the shipyard manager had refused his request for a larger uniform already...along with his requests for a raise…and his request to switch to shift that didn't have him working nineteen hours a day. "Guess is just hard finding anything to cover such muscles!"  
"Heh, least you can be optimistic." Jim smirked. "Just make sure you're not selling yourself short. Hate to see a nice guy being taken advantage of."  
"Ha! Me? Taken 'vantage? HA!" Wolfgang flexed his arm proudly. "Anyone think of doing that, they has _this_ to deal with!"  
"Well, thanks again for the help." Greg thanked, having finally managed to catch his breath.  
"Ah, is nothing! I move this load for yous. Why don't you…."  
Wolfgang paused. There was something faint floating on the breeze, a light tinkling noise that almost sounded like….  
No. That didn't make any sense. Nobody played that tune anymore.  
"Um, is something wrong?" Greg asked, noticing Wolfgang peering off into the fog bank.  
"Ah….no….I don't think so…" He mumbled in reply, but didn't feel so sure. Wolfgang set the box down and cocked his ear. "I…be right back to move box."  
Before the two workers could question him any further, Wolfgang took off towards where he felt the sound was coming from. He bounded past boxes and other workers, apologizing as he went, and began hearing more noises. The faint tinkling was joined by the warmer sound of a pipe organ. Then a tuba and a trombone took on the deeper notes followed closely by the clash of cymbals.  
There wasn't any doubting it. That music was circus music. _His_ circus music.  
"Impossible." He painted as he followed the music past the tavern and into an alleyway. That specific tune had been written by the dear ringmaster himself. It disappeared with the circus and died with its master. Unless the ringmaster had sold it?  
How could he!? Didn't he know how precious that song was? It had been a joy for children and a peace for their parents who'd come to see _their_ show out of all the others. It was the song that brought the spotlights down on glittering leotards and brilliant animals and that carried them through to the very end of the audience's applause.  
How could that be sold to someone else?  
The music was louder now. Wolfgang hurried left, frightening several stray cats as he raced past. His lungs felt like bursting, still not used to this much running.  
Then he collided with a wall.  
"OOPFH!" Wolfgang rebounded backwards like he'd run into rubber. "Agh! Darn this-"  
He rubbed his head and looked up, but was shocked to see nothing. The ally went on with no sight of stopping. Instead of showing the other side, however, it let out into a bright sunny street full of woman in frilly dresses and shops with fine wears. Nothing like the soggy seaside port he was standing in.  
"What is this?" Wolfgang hesitantly reached out his hand. It touched something he couldn't see. Was it glass?  
Or maybe…?  
It was only with this revelation that he at last noticed the scrawny, greasy-haired, black and red dressed figure staring at him.  
"Wes!" Wolfgang's shout came out with a mix of shock and anger.  
An immense grin blossomed upon the mime's face and his eyes lit up with delight. He rushed forward…only to find himself stumbling backwards after running into the wall.  
"WES YOU DIRTY...WHAT IS YOU DOING HERE!?" Wolfgang growled loudly.  
Wes rubbed his head and tapped the wall with his finger, his joy being replaced with confusion. He held up his hands and shrugged.  
"WHAT YOU MEAN THIS NOT YOU! WHO ELSE IS THERE CAN DO THIS!?" Wolfgang clenched his fists and brought one down on the wall. It did nothing but hurt his hand. "TAKE THIS DOWN AND EXPLAIN NOW!"  
Wes wasn't listening to him. He now was looking shyly up at the sky. Then he looked back at Wolfgang. His lip was trembling and his eyes seemed to be welling with tears as he nodded.  
"YES? WHAT YOU MEAN YES? THAT NOT YES OR NO QUESTION!"  
Wolfgang, still fuming, stopped to take a breath. He hadn't yelled at anyone in years, not to mention he'd run all the way here without stopping. It during that small break that he saw Wes reach down and pick something off the ground. Then the mime gently removed one of his gloves. It almost seemed to pain him as he exposed the frail skin beneath, so pale from the lack of sunlight that it was nearly the same color as the gloves. He bit his lower lip and held out the item.  
Which Wolfgang now realized was a black dagger.  
"WHAT IS YOUS-" He tried to ask, but Wes had already pressed the blade to his wrist and pulled it across in one swift motion. A silent scream fell from his mouth as he clutched his aching hand.  
"WHAT ARE YOUS DOING?!" Wolfgang panicked.  
Wes smiled weakly and reached his trembling hand out to touch the wall, smearing his blood upon it in the process. He didn't even notice the darkness that had fallen over the world behind him but Wolfgang did. The strongman stared in horror as shadows, formed in the shape of long claw-like hands suddenly fell upon Wes.  
"WES! WATCH OUT!" He cried.  
Wes didn't even have time to turn around before he was being clutched at the neck, his eyes wild with fear. He tried to pull against them, but in less than a second they had dragged him into the darkness. Wolfgang pounded frantically against the wall, desperately trying to break through the barrier.  
"WES! WES!" He called out. "WES! NO!"  
A deep, menacing laugh echoed through the air.  
 _"I had a feeling you still cared about that abomination."_  
Wolfgang spun around, but saw no one _  
_"Who is there!?" Wolfgang called out, holding his fists at the ready. "What has yous done to Wes!?"  
 _"I assure you, he's alive and well..for now, at least. Don't worry. I get the feeling we'll all have a novel time playing with him."  
_ "Yous let him go now!"  
 _"I'm sorry there, pal, but I don't feel quite up to it."  
_ "I SAYS NOW! LET HIM GO NOW!" Wolfgang felt a sinking feeling inside him even as the blood rushed to his head, nearly blinding him with rage.  
 _"Why don't you come get him? You saw how he left so you could follow him. Who knows! There's even a slight chance you might be able to help him."  
_ Wolfgang didn't hesitate for an instant. He hurriedly pulled his pocketknife from his belt and slit his wrist. It instantly burned with pain, but Wolfgang didn't notice.  
 _"Well, that was the quickest decision I've ever seen made-"_  
"NOW-" Wolfgang barked as he rubbed his aching wrist.  
 _"I know, I know….Now, I welcome you to my world."  
_ Wolfgang felt clawed hand grab onto him and drag him back. Instinctively he pulled against them, but more latched on until he too drowning in darkness.  
And only then, as he fell into unconsciousness, did Wolfgang realize how stupid he had just been.

"Errrrrrrrgh."  
His back ached and his head spun slightly as Wolfgang pushed himself up.  
"Ehhhh. Worse sleep ever." He mumbled. "Tiny apartment bed is better than…Wes!"  
The memory of what had happened suddenly flooded back into him, shooting him onto his feet.  
"Wes!" He placed both hands around his mouth to amplify his already booming voice. "Wes! Is yous here? Wes!"  
But he wasn't. There was nothing around him but tall dry grass and a clear blue sky. Wolfgang kicked a nearby rock in his frustration, sending in flying over the plains and out of sight.  
"Dirty mime! Once again he is getting me into trouble places!" He growled, than let out a sigh. "But here I am. Now best thing to do is figure out where I is now."  
Once again he stared off into the horizon, placing a hand over his eyes to shield them from the blinding sun. There was very little out here aside from the tall grass and the occasional boulder dotting the dry dirt landscape…Hm, what was that though?  
Wolfgang finally managed to close in on a few black shapes moving in the distance. Whatever they were, they were alive which better than nothing. He began his slow hike across the burning plain. Despite the fact that his steps were about three times that of the average person, it was still slow going in this heat. By the time he'd gotten there he was sweating and cursing Wes even more fiercely.  
"…and for another thing, I has no understanding of what he is thinking!" He growled beneath his breath. "What is it with him and doing stupid things!? And why has he dragging me into this!? When I is finding that dratted mime I is going to-"  
"MMMmmmmooooooMMmm."  
As he finally reached the shapes, he hearing strange noises.  
"MMMMMMMMMuuuuuummm."  
"Eh? What is…"  
Wolfgang blinked and stared at the creatures in front of him.  
"Is…is giant hair-cow thing?!"  
The gigantic beasts were covered in fur with two great white horns atop their furry heads. All of them huddled together in a large heard and chewing on large tuffs of grass. At his exclamation, they all looked up curiously at Wolfgang.  
"MMM!? MMM!? MMM!?" They grunted  
"Well…that is strange thing to see." Wolfgang continued staring, completely ignoring their surprise. "Not American cows for sure….so what kind?"  
"Maaaaaaaaaaaammmm!"  
The new cry was at a higher pitch then the others and Wolfgang was struck instantly by its sad tone. He quickly hurried towards the sound. It came from a smaller 'Hair-cow' with almost half its hair missing. The little fellow, who still managed to be as tall as Wolfgang, was gently nudging a larger 'Hair-cow' that lay on the ground.  
Wolfgang approached slowly, his heart in his throat having already a good guess of what had happened. He carefully kneeled down beside the larger creature. Its legs were covered in bloody bite marks and its entire chest had been ripped apart, spilling its inners onto the ground in a smelly, bloody mess.  
"Oh…."  
Wolfgang sighed heavily as the baby 'Hair-cow' crept up beside him. It nudged its Mother again, this time getting a bit of blood smudged on its nose.  
"I…I is sorry little Hair-cow." He sadly reached out for the baby, but it shyly backed away. "Seems your Mama has gone to heaven now."  
"Mmmmmmaaaaaaaaaammmm."  
"Shh. It will okay little Hair-cow. I know, I sure I has treat in pocket" Wolfgang pulled himself onto one knee. "Here, let me just…HEY!"  
He didn't have any pockets. In fact, his entire uniform was gone. Instead he was wearing a leotard that was striped like a candy cane and fit perfectly.  
It was the same outfit he'd once worn in the circus.  
"How did….Gaaah. I is not even caring anymore! Nothing is making sense anyway!" He turned back to the baby. "Look, treats left in other pocket but…still you should not be sad. I sure your mama is very happy now with all the Hair-cow angels in heaven."  
"Mmmmm?" The baby moaned a bit softer and stared curiously at Wolfgang. "Mmmm..MmmMm?"  
"Well, I is hoping you feel better soon. I has got to be walking now." Wolfgang gave the baby one last smile, then turned to walk away.  
"Mmmmmaaaaammm!"  
The little 'Hair-cow' shuffled forward. It was enough to make Wolfgang laugh as the little baby walked up to him; not quite close enough to be touched but enough to make it clear that he wanted to stick around.  
"Hey you can't follow. What about your…" It was then that Wolfgang realized that the rest of the herd was gone. He could still see their silhouettes as they wandered off towards greener pastures, already having forgotten about the dead mother and the orphaned baby.  
"Well…okay then. Wolfgang shall be your papa for now." He chuckled. Once again he reached for the baby and this time it didn't back away as he ran his thick fingers across its dense wooly fur.  
"MMMMmMmM!?"  
"Like that, do you? Well, we can do more petting later." Wolfgang turned back towards the seemingly endless horizon that stretched before them and sighed.  
"Right now, we has dirty little mime to find."  
The End.

(Wes' Story-17 years later)  
"Mommy! Mommy! Look over there!"  
The little girl was tugging upon her mother's dress and pointing across the street.  
"Mommy! Look at the funny man! Can I go see him?"  
Her excited pleas went unnoticed by the middle-aged lady who was busy talking to a friend. She firmly removed her daughter's hand from her dress.  
"Veronica, please! I'm trying to talk so be quiet." She sighed and turned to her friend apologetically. "I'm so sorry, we've been out shopping all day.."  
"Oh no, it's fine!" The other lady looked at the little girl with sympathy. "My dear Angelica can't seem to hold still for more than a few moments when we're out and certainly doesn't know to be quiet. Why just the other day she'd come home chatting about Hildy's new husband."  
"You don't say? What on earth did she hear?"  
Veronica frowned as the two ladies continued babbling about some other silly topic. Instead of dwelling on it, however, she turned her gaze back across the street. The funny little man was sitting in mid-air, sipping from a cup that wasn't there. It was absolutely spectacular. If only she could get a bit closer and see how it was done…  
Veronica glanced at her mother, still engrossed in gossip, and then back to the funny man.  
Surely she could take a look and be back before her mother even noticed.  
With a final glance to insure her mother wasn't looking, she dashed across the street.  
The little man was still sitting on nothing and didn't notice the girl arrive. Veronica stared for a moment, still amazed by the sight, than slowly began to walk around the man. She peered as closely as she dared to him. Finally, the little man realized he wasn't alone and cast the girl a curious look as she continued to circle him like a shark. At last she let out a sigh.  
"I don't get it." She huffed, looking the little man straight in the eye. "How are you doing that? There aren't any wires or anything!"  
The little man gasped, though it didn't make a sound, and stuck out his legs. He fell neatly onto the ground and turned away from the girl in disgust.  
"Oh, um…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." She stepped in front of him and stuck out her hand. "I'm Veronica. I'm nine years old."  
Wes glared at her for a moment longer, then allowed the insult to fall away and shook her hand. After all, she couldn't be expected to know about real performing arts at this age.

"Huh?" Veronica puzzled at how the man moved his mouth, but nothing came out. "Is something wrong with you?"  
Wes realized he wasn't saying anything. He sighed and hung his head.  
"It's okay. You don't have to talk. But how did you do that floating thing?"  
Wes seemed to chuckle and shook his head. Then he reached out behind him and pulled on what seemed to be nothing. Suddenly he was sitting in mid-air again.  
"Wow!" Veronica clapped her hands "That's amazing! You're like a magician!"  
Wes cringed slightly at the word, but it would be pointless explaining to her how much he didn't like the term.  
"Can you do anything else?" Veronica asked eagerly.  
Wes grinned and hopped off his invisible chair. He discreetly reached into his pocket for a balloon. Then, with a quick puff of air and a few skilled twists, he presented the little girl with a balloon giraffe that was nearly as tall as she was.  
"WOW!" Veronica squealed as she took the inflated creature and gently wrapped her arms around it. "Thank you! Thank you so much sir!"  
Wes blushed. It made him happy to have entertained _someone_ today. But you know what would make it even better…..  
Wes turned around and picked up an old cap he'd found in the dumpster. There was nothing inside but a few pennies and a layer of dust. Shyly, he held the cap out the her.  
"Oh! Okay!" Veronica quickly reached for her purse. "I know I got some money in here…"  
"Veronica Weskly!"  
Before either even of them could react, an angry woman had stormed over and taken the little girl by the hand.  
"Mother! I-"  
"Don't even bother!" The women scolded firmly. "What have I told you about talking with strangers? Especially the ones asking for money."  
Wes scowled.  
"I know…but Mother! I wasn't technically talking _with_ him." Veronica tried to object. "He can't talk-"  
"Of course he can, he's only faking it so you'll feel pity for him. That's what beggers do."  
Wes' eyes widened as he touched his throat, right where his dysfunctional vocal chords were. How could she say that!?  
"But Mother! He gave me this giraffe-" Veronica tried to say but her Mother wasn't having it.  
"It's time to go home. Leave that germ-ridden thing and come along." The lady snatched the balloon animal and threw it into the street, where it was instantly popped by a passing motor car.  
With that, the lady and her daughter marched away.  
Wes stood there for a moment, hanging his head and frowning heavily towards the sidewalk. Well…what had he expected? Regular street performers weren't wanted in this part of the city let alone some weird guy like him. That was just the problem. Nobody understood mimes in America. They never had, not since the day he'd first arrived, so what made him think they ever would?  
At least he had his sticky fingers to fall back on.  
Wes reluctantly pulled out the small pocketbook he'd pilfered from that witch of a lady and clicked it open. Well, there was enough money to get a room for a couple nights and maybe some dinner. And more importantly, get his filthy rags cleaned! He was looking more and more like a hobo every day. Or worse….a _clown_. Ulgh!  
"MY PURSE! SOMEONE'S STOLEN MY PURSE!"  
Dang it! Lady's normally didn't notice that quickly!  
Wes even didn't bother to look up. He took off into the alleyway as fast as his legs would carry him. If anything, he'd need the head start in case…  
"Stop! Stop in the name of the law!"  
The gruff voice was accompanied by several sets of footsteps, all only a block behind him. Wonderful, this part of town had efficient law enforcement. Just what he needed!  
No, no, what he needed was to focus. If ended up in jail again, there's no telling what would happen. Especially if they looked at his older files.  
Wes leapt over a pile of discarded boxes, forcing his pursuers to slow. As he ran, his brain was already pulling into overdrive.  
Let's see, there was a train leaving town that night, but he hated trains so that was out of the question…Oh! There was a ferry heading south on Saturday! He could skip town on that! He'd have to lie low for a few days, but there was a hotel back near slum end of town that couldn't stand police. All he needed was to get there and shake these coppers…..  
Wes stopped, mid-step and mid-thought, in the middle of the alleyway. He blinked in disbelief as he cocked his ear.  
No….no, that….that couldn't be that! Could it?  
Wes rubbed his ear, suddenly unaware of any other sound but the faint melody that danced on the spring breeze. It had the tinkling noise of a flute and the dense notes of a tuba. The warm embrace of a pipe organ and the playful sliding of a trombone with a shattering clash of cymbals that held the tune together.  
It was! It really, really was!  
He darted down the left street. He'd been that way before, it was a dead end. The coppers would catch him if he went that way. He knew it.  
But who the heck cared!? That song! It was the same one he'd heard when he was a child, wandering through the snow, that had led him to a place of marvel and enchantment that became only home he'd ever had. If that song was playing here, then maybe it was here too! Maybe he'd still be there and Wes could finally beg for forgiveness like he should have back then. He didn't even notice how the footsteps faded away behind him. Only one thought played in his mind.  
Oh please be there! Oh please be there! Oh please be there! Oh-  
Wes froze. The purse fell from his hands.  
A man was stood there, rubbing his head. He wore different clothes then Wes remembered, a blue uniform of some sort, but there couldn't be any doubt. His monstrous size, his swelling muscles, his long twirled moustache and his kind eyes.  
The man finally turned his gaze upward and his face filled with an expression of both shock and anger.  
"Wes!" Wolfgang's voice boomed at him, but Wes didn't even notice the tone.  
A grin spread across the mime's face. He was here! After all this time, he was really here!  
The mime rushed forward…..and suddenly found himself stumbling backwards.  
OW! He rubbed at the bruise that was quickly forming on his forehead.  
"WES YOU DIRTY...WHAT IS YOU DOING HERE!?" Wolfgang growled, his voice slightly muffled.  
Wes frowned, his joy being replaced with confusion. It was then he finally noticed that, at least where Wolfgang was standing, it was a cold, misty, rainy day. Wes blinked. How was that possible? He could still feel the hot sun shining down on him. Curiously, he reached his hand out.  
There was a wall. An invisible wall, just like the kind he used his shows, except that it was actually there.  
Wes gave it a tap, feeling Wolfgang's wrathful glare upon him.  
He had no explanation. Wes held up his hands and shrugged.  
"WHAT YOU MEAN THIS NOT YOU! WHO ELSE IS THERE CAN DO THIS!?" Wolfgang clenched his fists and brought one down on the wall to no reaction. "TAKE THIS DOWN AND EXPLAIN NOW!"  
Wes frowned. What was he supposed to do? He didn't know where the wall had come from? He didn't care either, not really. If only Wolfgang would stop yelling, maybe they could figure it out together because he…he just didn't know-  
 _"Having some trouble?"  
_ Wes jumped and looked behind him. There was nothing there.  
Who had said that?  
 _"Oh my apologies. I certainly didn't mean to startle you."  
_ Wes looked back at Wolfgang, who was rubbing his aching hand and didn't seem to hear anything.  
Oh no! He was hearing voices! That was never a good sign!  
 _"Pfffft. No, don't worry. You haven't lost your mind quite yet. My name is Maxwell and it's a pleasure to meet you."  
_ Wes' shook nervously, not trusting this one bit.  
 _"Hm…Well then, if you're not interested in my help then perhaps I should just leave."  
_ Wes looked up with a curious expression, forcing himself to stop shaking.  
 _"That's better. So tell me, how would you feel if I said I could help get you get back the life you wanted?"  
_ Wes slouched over and hung his head. If he knew anything, he knew that was an impossible wish.  
 _"You think so? Well, there's a slight chance I might be able to help you. I'm not sure how you feel about the impossible, but I don't think bringing a circus back to its former glory really fits under that category."  
_ Wes raised a skeptical eyebrow.  
 _"Of course, I know that's not what you really want. What you want is far simpler than that. You, Mr. Mime, don't want to be alone anymore. Correct?"  
_ Wes' eyes widened. This person wasn't saying…  
 _"Which is easier? To beg for forgiveness…or to insure the mistake never happened in the first place?"  
_ Wes listened intently, barely even breathing.  
 _"Wouldn't it be better if you never even took that offer? If you, somehow, found an honest way to get the money your circus needed? You'd be a hero for everyone, including your friend over there. Is that what you want?"  
_ Wes locked his eyes onto Wolfgang, who finally looked back at him. Wes could see the hurt in his eyes, covered by rage and frustration just like how his imposing size hid the gentle man beneath it.  
Tears welled up in Wes' eyes. He hadn't meant to hurt his only friend! He was sorry! He was so sorry for everything! He was going to make everything right again, he promised!  
Wes' nodded.  
The voice answered in a whisper that tickled his ear.  
 _"Then prove it."  
_ Wes looked down without thinking at the glistening dagger he somehow knew was there. He reached down to retrieve it.  
"YES? WHAT YOU MEAN YES? THAT NOT YES OR NO QUESTION!"  
Wolfgang didn't understand yet, but he would.  
With a slight hesitance, Wes pulled the glove off of his right hand. He winced as the delicate pasty skin was exposed to the sunlight. He hadn't taken his gloves off since…he couldn't even remember. His fingers twitching slightly, Wes set the cold blade against his wrist.  
"WHAT IS YOUS-"  
Before Wolfgang could finished, Wes slit his wrist in one swift motion.  
The pain was instant. Wes silently screamed in agony as scarlet poured from his hand.  
"WHAT ARE YOUS DOING!?" Wolfgang shouted, awash with panic and concern.  
Wes smiled weakly at his friend and held his shivering hand against the glass.  
It was done.  
 _"Good job….you idiot."  
_ "WES! WATCH OUT!"  
Before Wes could register either voice, he felt claws grasping at his neck. Wes panicked and pulled against them, coughing and sputtering for air, but the claws continued dragging him backwards into the darkness.  
Wes couldn't do anything to fight. Using the last few breaths of air he had, he screamed with all his might.  
But nothing came out.  
**************************************************************************************************** SA-SPROING! SA-SPROING! SA-SPROING!  
It was an odd noise that finally aroused Wes from his sleep. Something that sounded like a broken clock combined with a bouncy ball.

He mumbled something to himself as he slowly opened his eyes. For some reason, he'd been sleeping with his face on the ground which was always terribly uncomfortable. Not to mention how he couldn't afford to ruin his make-up. It was next to impossible to find any-  
Wes stopped mid-thought, his eyes fixed on the ground in front of him. His palms rested on something firm with a checkered pattern, exchanging the shades of a dust covered lavender and a bottle of grape wine. It didn't feel like anything he'd ever touched in his life.  
He quickly jumped to his feet and rubbed his likely contaminated gloves on his shirt. This gave him a chance to finally get a look at his surroundings. The odd checker pattern stretched across the ground, broken up only by the unusual large carpets that were sprawled out like little islands. Tall white pillars stretched up into the sky, so high that they seemed to crumble from the effort and strange trees popped up from the checkered earth with vibrant shades of orange and yellow.  
Wes scratched his head and spun around a few times. This certainly wasn't like anything he'd ever seen in America before.  
Suddenly the memories of his strange encounter flooded back to him.  
Wolfgang! Wolfgang was here! He had to find him!  
Wes quickly turned and raced toward a nearby path.  
SA-SPRONG! SA-SPRONG! SA-SPRONG!  
There was that sound again. Where was coming from-  
Wes abruptly skidded to a stop. Blocking his path was a tall metal robot, built with a brass cloak and a lightbulb-shaped hat. Wes wilted beneath the icy gaze from its mechanical eye. He smiled awkwardly and gave it a tiny wave.

It blinked.  
Wes waited. The two continued to stare at each other for a few more moments.  
Well, Wes decided, this thing wasn't doing anything so…yes, he was just going to go around it.  
He shuffled to the side and attempted to step past.  
SHH-SHHHEEET!"  
The loud grinding noise caught him off guard and he glanced up just in time to see the robot fire a sudden blast of electricity straight at him.

Wes quickly dove out of the way, the robot's blast narrowly missing him. He gulped and jumped to his feet, dusting himself off and reading himself for any other attacks.  
But none came. The robot simply stood and stared at him with only a rare blink to show he was still functioning at all.  
Well….Wes certainly wasn't going that way.  
Instead he began walking towards another path, glancing back every few seconds to make sure the robot wasn't moving.  
It wasn't.  
However, as Wes slowly crept towards the other path with his attention fixed largely on the robot behind him, he failed to notice the one right in front of him.  
VRRRREEET-VRROOON! VREEEET-VROOON!  
It was the sound of an extremely out of tune accordion and this sound was followed by Wes being rammed in the face. The mime yelped in pain as he stumbled backwards, holding his newly swollen eye. There was now some sort of horse-robot forcing him back with an iron glare and wave of its massive head. Wes was forced to heed its urging. A terrible dread was slowly rising up through his spine. It was almost strong enough to drown out the pain of his black eye and the speedy thumping of his heart.  
A robot to his front, a robot to his left and nothing but an endless body of water to his right. He had an awful feeling of what would block the path behind him. He didn't even want to look, to confirm his growing fear.  
But he had to. So he looked.  
There, blocking the last path, was another robot. A massive copper rhinoceros with puffs of steam billowing from its nostrils and it didn't show any signs of leaving.  
That was it then.  
Wes was trapped.  
The mounting tensioned inside him snapped with that single thought and he did what anyone else would obviously be doing in that situation.  
He panicked.  
He began running around in circles screaming, though he still couldn't make any sound, and pulled on his hair so hard that the whole mess of it might have come out. Of course, he was too consumed with his terror at being imprisoned by angry evil robots in a weird magic chess land to notice that.  
Or the fact that there was someone else standing close by, thoroughly enjoying the mime's spectacle.  
"Heh heh, having fun there pal?"  
Wes froze mid step and looked up. Standing before him with a clear expression of amusement was a young man, dapperly dress in black with a rose pinned to his chest.

Wes immediately tried to ask what was going on and realized just as quickly that he still couldn't speak.  
"Actually, words won't be necessary. I can understand you just fine Mr. Mime."  
The man spoke in a very deep, almost musical voice that Wes suddenly recognized.  
This was the man that had brought him here!  
"How ingenious of you to figure that out." The man's tone dripped with sarcasm.  
Wes wanted to be angry, but more than that he wanted an explanation. Where was he? Why was he here? And most importantly…  
"I am a man of my word, Mr Mime." The man replied before Wes could even finish his thought. "Your friend is here and come to think of it, he's doing far better off then you."  
Wes sighed in relief.  
"It's just a shame you'll never get to see him, being trapped here and all."  
What!?  
Now was the time to be angry. Wes glared up at the man as fiercely as he could, a challenge since the man was nearly twice his height.  
"Oh, consider yourself lucky Mr. Mime. As long as you're here in the Chess Biome, which happens to be a personal favorite of mine, you won't need to eat, sleep, drink or do anything else. You'll get to live here forever…same as me. Won't that be nice?"  
The man reached out for Wes' shoulder and spun him around so he faced the three robots, all of which still stared at him…waiting.  
"If not, you could always try your luck with them. I won't let you die, of course, but I'm sure it'll still be _very_ painful."  
Wes gulped and whimpered internally.

"Why I'm doing this to you? Hmmmm," The man considered this, or at least pretended to. "I really can't say. I suppose the only reason I could give you is…"  
The man leaned over and grinned down at the little man.  
"You displease me."  
The second Wes' locked eyes with his, he felt something inside him snap with realization.  
It was the magician, he realized. The one he'd tried to murder years ago.  
Wes' knees buckled beneath him and he felt to the ground in a shaking heap.  
No! No, no, no, no, no! Please no! This couldn't be happening! He was sorry! From the bottom of his heart he was sorry! Didn't that count for anything!?  
Wes felt hot tears stream across his face and heard the man cruel laughter as he suddenly disappeared. Wes barely noticed as he lay in his despair.  
Why!? Why !? Couldn't that man at least just kill him!? At least then he could go to hell instead of having to live with this! He meant for this to happen! He never wanted to hurt anyone! So why!? Why did this all have to happen to him!?  
 _"Hee hee hee hee hee!"  
_ Wes' head shot up as he heard a murmur of faint voices, some high, some low, all laughing at him.  
Oh stop please! Whatever it was, couldn't it leave him to regret his actions in peace!?  
Wes looked out and saw the sun just beginning to disappear into the horizon, casting a faint purple twilight across the sky.  
 _"Hee hee hee hee hee hee hee!"  
_ The voices laughed again and this time Wes' covered his ears, begging whatever it was to go away.  
 _"Hee hee hee! Don't worry Wes! You're Maxwell's special guest! We'll protect you from the night until your friend comes!"  
_ Wes sniffled and lowered his hands.  
Was…was Wolfgang really coming?  
 _"Of course he is! He's your friend isn't he? And if not, someone will have to come someday! Yes, Someday for certain! So don't cry Wes! We'll play with you!"  
_ Wes' wiped away the tears, unknowingly smearing his make-up, and tried to find the source of the voices.  
 _"Don't try to find us! We're already everywhere! We'll play with you! We will! Do you want to see us? It will make you feel so much better!"  
_ Wes didn't reply.  
 _"Will you blow us a balloon? We'd like a balloon! Give us a balloon, Wes!"  
_ A balloon? Wes was confused by the request, but he had nothing else to do. He quickly dug through his pocket and retrieved a nice pink one. He gave it a stretch, set it to his lips and gave it a puff of air.  
That…felt really good.  
As he continued to inflate the balloon, Wes found himself feeling a bit better. There was a faint, dreamy feeling that brushed against the inside of his head. A warm pleasant feeling, like hot cocoa and helium.  
He soon finished the balloon and fastened it with a knot.  
 _"Oh it's wonderful! Don't you feel better now?"  
_ Wes nodded and allowed the balloon to float aside. He didn't feel quite so sad anymore.  
Out of the corner of his eye, Wes saw a long black shadow move across the ground. It looked strangely familiar…  
 _"Do another one Wes! You'll feel even better!"  
_ Wes didn't even question it this time. He quickly puffed up another balloon and the warm feeling at the back of his head increased.  
Another shadow brushed by, a large bushy shape that crawled on all fours.  
 _"Another! Another!"  
_ Wes quickly set to work. He pulled out his entire pile of balloons and began inflating them one by one. Blue, green, yellow, red, purple, pink; he soon had an entire rainbow of balloons and an entire swarm of shadow creatures surrounding him.  
But what had he to fear? They were his friends!  
Wes, now grinning brightly as he worked, continued to blow up his balloons until there were too many to count. Still he kept working because it gave him something to do. And how happy it made him feel!  
Somebody was going to come to save him soon so what did he have to worry about!  
Until then, he could simply spend his time here with his new friends!  
And for every balloon he blew, another second would pass!  
Another second and then someone would come to save him.  
So he blew up another.  
And another.  
And another.  
aNd another.  
And AnoTheER  
AnD AnoTHeR.  
 **A** n _D AnO_ thE **R  
** _A_ nd **A** nO **T** h _E_ rrrrrrrrrrrrr…


End file.
